


Protection

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: MariChatWeek2016 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marichatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 101 Parisian Days No. 14: "Marinette, when I tell you to run, you RUN, got it?" [MariChatWeek2016 Day 6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Marinette stared the akuma in the eye and cursed her bad luck as it came closer and her legs locked up. Where was her Ladybug luck? If her first Lucky Charm hadn't failed the first time and caused Tikki to need time to recharge, she wouldn't be stuck in her civilian form with an asleep kwami cornered by the akumatized victim. She gulped as the villain smirked at her, raising a hand to send a wave of attacks at her. Marinette tried to will her legs to move, but they refused to listen.

She couldn't leave Chat Noir to fight on his own, but she couldn't just wait here to get hit.

" _Don't touch her!"_ a black blur jumped up the roof above them, and Marinette's blue eyes drifted up to look at him. "Run, Marinette! Get out of here!"

_But I can't leave you alone to fight._

She barely blinked before the floor vanished from under her feet and the black-clad hero whisked her away on top of rooftops. Her set her down on her bakery's roof, placing his hand on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw that the playful glint that was normally there was replaced by something more serious. "Marinette, when I tell you to run, you _run,_ got it?"

Without allowing her to give him an answer, he jumped back in the direction where the akuma was wrecking havoc. It was only through Marinette's tears and Tikki's sudden high pitched voice telling her that she needed to transform again that she realized how much Chat Noir cared about her.

* * *

 

The akuma was cleansed, Paris saved, and Ladybug had escaped for a second time to release her transformation, returning back to the square to see some sort of commotion happening back where she and Chat Noir had once stood. She peeked around a few Parisians and let out a gasp when she saw Chat Noir collapsed on the ground, his miraculous down to one light.

Marinette pushed through the crowd, a curse on her lips when she saw a few people getting a little too close. She fell to her knees next to him, gritting her teeth and glaring. "Don't touch him," she growled, cradling his head into her stomach so that his face wasn't visible. "Get out of here! Give him some space!"

The crowd backed away as the ring beeped a final time and a green light scanned over his body, removing the skin-tight leather and replacing it with casual clothing. Marinette held onto his blond head a little tighter, knowing that the mask wasn't there to hide his identity anymore. "Go! Leave! If you respect Chat Noir as a superhero, you'd let him be!"

In mere seconds the crowd around the pair was gone, afraid of the young girl's wrath as she gently pet Chat Noir (or his civilian form's) hair. She turned around and hoisted him on her shoulder, practically dragging him over to somewhere where it would be more comfortable for him to rest, as well as somewhere where it didn’t look to weird for someone to be sleeping (because sleeping on the ground was _kinda_ weird, even for a cat-based superhero).

The entire time, she made sure to keep her eyes closed so she wouldn't find out his identity. A little black ball wedged its way into her purse where Tikki was, causing the ladybug kwami to squeal as Marinette repositioned Chat Noir's head in her lap so he was facing her stomach. She smiled gently as her hand returned to Chat Noir's hair, running her fingers through it gently.

**Author's Note:**

> March 12th, 2016 || Day 6: Don't Touch Him/Her!  
> i decided to take an approach on both. this can be read as the same akuma battle or two separate ones, it's whatever you want  
> tomorrow's the last day and i'm gonna be really sad when this is all over  
> but there will be more one-shots where this came from  
> jusqu'à demain!


End file.
